


One Phone Call Away

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Fix-It, Fix-It, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: "Nadal pamiętał to uczucie. Nacisk tarczy tuż nad sercem."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Phone Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693490) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



To zajęło dwa miesiące i czternaście dni.

Cóż, dwa miesiące i szesnaście dni, jeśli chcesz szukać dziury w całym i liczysz te dwa dni, kiedy Tony w końcu zaakceptował fakt, że telefon wciąż leży na biurku i nie, nie zniknie magicznie tylko dlatego, że sobie tego życzył.

Telefon, a pod nim ten cholerny list.

_„Pojawię się, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował”_

_Kurwa_. Czytał list Steve’a tylko raz, ale jego treść wypaliła się w jego pamięci na stałe, zwłaszcza ostatnia linijka, która powracała do niego wciąż i wciąż. Potrzebować go? Dlaczego w ogóle miałby go potrzebować, po tym wszystkim co się stało? Dlaczego nagle miałby chcieć do niego zadzwonić?

Steve nie tylko pobił go, okłamał go, miał przed nim tajemnice, ale też zniszczył jakąkolwiek łączącą ich przyjaźń.

Obracając telefon w dłoniach, Tony odłożył go na biurko z westchnieniem. To nie było tak, że obwiniał Steve’a. Przynajmniej nie za wszystko. Tak, to zaszło za daleko, ale jakaś część Tony’ego wiedziała od początku, że Steve nie zmieniłby zdania. A rozmyślanie o tym bez przerwy jedynie wzmagało ból. Tony miał naiwną nadzieję, że się mylił, że Steve zobaczy powody, dla których nie może tak postępować. Lecz tak się nie stało. A Tony był tak bardzo skupiony na osiągnięciu celu, że nie zobaczył co znajdowało się przed nim.

Żyli w wypaczonym świecie i oni wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Tylko nikt nic nie zrobił, żeby się z niego uwolnić.

Jedynie Steve to zrobił, bez zwracania uwagi na konsekwencje.

I kiedy Steve i Barnes odeszli Bóg wie gdzie, rankami Tony pragnął po prostu nie wstawać z łóżka, nie brać prysznica i nie popełnić samobójstwa. To nigdy nie działało. Więc każdego dnia Tony uczestniczył w rozprawach Sądu Najwyższego, przesłuchaniach CIA i senackich. Wykonywał prace dla instytucji, dłońmi, które już nie należały do niego, a opuszczając biuro nie wiedział, czy świat zmienił się na lepsze czy na gorsze.

Wiedział, że to go wyniszcza, ale to było, kurwa, wszystko co mógł zrobić.

Ironią było to, że wiedział jak to się skończy. Podpisując porozumienie, wiedział, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy będzie miał wciąż u boku Rhodey’a i być może Visiona, ale reszta zespołu odejdzie.

Steve z pewnością.

Z westchnieniem, Tony znowu podniósł telefon i spojrzał na niego.

Przeklęty. Telefon.

To było prawie bezczelne ze strony Rogersa, że pomyślał, że mógłby sprowokować Tony’ego w taki sposób. Postanowił wysłać telefon i oczekiwał, że to on się odezwie.

Pieprzony tchórz.

To był przestarzały model, ale wyraźnie ulepszony w jakiś sposób. Nie przyjrzał się komórce z bliska, ale wyglądała na wytrzymałą, odporną na uderzenia i gdyby miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że miała prawdopodobnie nadajnik zagłuszający sygnał GPS.

– Co ty sobie myślałeś, Rogers? – mruknął, przebiegając palcem po wyświetlaczu.

_„Pojawię się, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował”_

Co w ogóle miałby mu powiedzieć? Obaj jasno przedstawili swoje punkty widzenia, a Steve podjął decyzję. Facet okłamał go, ukrywał przed nim prawdę, czego Tony nie mógł wybaczyć, więc o czym mieliby rozmawiać?

Przewijał placem menu telefonu i zanim zorientował się co robi otworzył spis numerów. Był tam tylko jeden i Tony przewrócił oczami, gdy zobaczył pod jaką nazwą był zapisany. _Koczownik_.

– Histeryk – powiedział i potrząsnął głową. Odłożył telefon na biurko, odsunął od siebie, ale zaraz z powrotem go podniósł. Przygryzając dolną wargę nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Nieważne. Nie było nic złego w sprawdzeniu, czy Steve przynajmniej dał mu swój prawdziwy numer.

Po kilku sygnałach usłyszał dźwięk świadczący o odebraniu połączenia, a potem nastąpiła cisza.

Jasne. Oczywiście Steve nie powitał go czymś w stylu „Halo, kto tam?” ani nawet nie wypowiedział jego imienia, żeby się upewnić czy to on. Dał telefon Tony’emu, więc wiedział dokładnie kto dzwoni. Chociaż trochę ciekawiło go jak Rogers zapisał go pod tym numerem. _Stark? Zdrajca? Judasz?_

– Tony – powiedział Steve biorąc płytki wdech. Jego głos był zakłócany elektronicznymi trzaskami. – Wiem, że to ty.

Racjonalna część mózgu Tony’ego wiedziała, że nie powinien czuć się tak dobrze słysząc ponownie głos tego mężczyzny. A jednak, musiał na chwilę zamknąć oczy, by zmusić swoje serce, żeby kurwa zwolniło.

– Tony? – Steve zapytał ostrożnie, po czym westchnął, kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. – Cieszę się, że dzwonisz… Nie byłem pewien, czy będziesz chciał.

Tony słuchając go rzucił spojrzeniem przez szklaną szybę warsztatu. W pomieszczeniu obok nadal znajdował się Rhodey na bieżni, choć FRIDAY pozwolił mu dopiero na pół godziny treningu dziennie. Taśma urządzenia ledwie się poruszała, a mężczyzna z determinacją robił jeden krok za drugim. Kiedy potknął się i z trudem złapał ponownie równowagę, Tony wcisnął czerwoną słuchawkę i zakończył połączenie.

Rzucił telefon na biurko i z frustracją zabębnił palcami o blat. Wrzucił go do jednej z szuflad i wstał.

To był błąd.

 

***

 

Dopiero dwa tygodnie później zdecydował się ponownie zadzwonić do Steve’a. Jednak tym razem mężczyzna nie powiedział oni słowa. Tony spędził całą minutę słuchając w ciszy jego płytkiego oddechu zanim się rozłączył.

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie nic się nie wydarzyło, aż do chwili, gdy telefon Tony’ego zaczął dzwonić. Był środek nocy, a Tony leżał w swoim pustym, gigantycznym łóżku, robiąc to co lubił nazywać „spróbuj nie wykończyć siebie przez te wszystkie _co by było, gdyby_ ”. I tak, zabrał ten cholerny telefon do swojej sypialni, co z tego? Najwyraźniej nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś go znajdzie, biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż ma pod swoim dachem jednego super szpiega, więc… lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

A teraz, o drugiej nad ranem, ten pieprzony telefon zaczął dzwonić.

Na początku, Tony nawet nie zauważył związku pomiędzy nagłym hałasem, a telefonem, ale kiedy wreszcie uświadomił sobie co to oznacza jego ciało stało się zbyt sparaliżowane by mógł się poruszyć. _Steve dzwonił do niego._

Zdezorientowany Tony zamknął oczy, żeby zebrać się w sobie i momentalnie przypomniał sobie wyraz oczu Steve’a, kiedy unosił swoją tarczę, by rozbić reaktor Tony’ego. To spojrzenie prześladowało go co noc. Wykańczał się nerwowo, rozmyślając nad tym, co by było, gdyby Steve, choć przez sekundę pomyślał, żeby wbić ją nie w zbroję, a w jego gardło.

Zastanawiał się też czy byłby w stanie zabić Steve’a, gdyby miał możliwość.

Nie lubił o tym myśleć, ale ta wściekłość, która go wypełniała… Świadomość, że Barnes udusił jego matkę, jego _niewinną_ matkę, _gołą ręką_ … To było zbyt wiele…

– Kurwa – wycedził przez zęby Tony, sięgnął po telefon i wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę. – Nie dzwoń do mnie więcej – warknął. Jego głos był zachrypnięty, bo zbyt długo go nie używał, a te słowa pozostawiły nieprzyjemny posmak w jego ustach. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rzucił telefonem o ścianę.

Usłyszał, jak roztrzaskuje się na kawałki i przez kolejne kilka minut próbował pozbyć się Steve’a ze swoich myśli. Zapomnieć, jak patrzył na niego z tą ogromną cierpliwością. Jak często godzinami przesiadywał z nim i sprzeczał się o muzykę i filmy, seriale i tandetne magazyny. Jak go szanował i polegał na jego zdaniu i…

– Kurwa – Tony zaklął ponownie i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do miejsca, w którym leżał roztrzaskany telefon i przykucnął przed nim. Pozbierał wszystkie części i odetchnął z ulgą. Miał tylko kilka zadrapań, a jego obudowa odpadła razem z baterią.

Nic trudnego do naprawy.

Kilka minut później, był już w warsztacie, składając ze sobą części komórki.

– Co ja w ogóle robię? – zastanawiał się zamykając obudowę. Pochylił się ukrywając twarz w zgięciu łokcia i przycisnął słuchawkę do ucha. Krzywiąc się trzymał ją tak przez kilka minut, zanim na ślepo wybrał numer Steve’a. Tony poczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę, kiedy usłyszał sygnał połączenia, którego odebranie zajęło mu więcej czasu niż poprzednim razem.

– Danie mi telefonu było świństwem, Rogers. Wiedziałeś, że nie będę mógł się oprzeć.

Usłyszał, jak mężczyzna bierze wdech.

– Przyznaję się – powiedział. Zapadła długa cisza, jakby każdy z nich zastanawiał się co dalej. Steve niepewnie odchrząknął. – Obudziłem cię?

– Nie. Nie mogę spać.

– Ja też.

Tony uświadomił sobie, że to najprawdopodobniej najspokojniejsza rozmowa jaką przeprowadzili od… hmm, szczerze mówiąc, odkąd się poznali.

– A gdzie dokładnie nie możesz spać? – zapytał Tony i skulił się nieznacznie. Nie miał zamiaru pytać wprost, ale nie był w tym dobry, więc cała jego taktyka bycia zabawnym poszła się kochać, kiedy ponownie usłyszał głos Steve’a.

– Wiesz, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć – westchnął.

– Mhm – zaczął Tony. – Ale wiesz, że mógłbym po prostu wyśledzić twoją lokalizację, prawda?

– Myślałem… powiedziano mi, że nie możesz.

Tony uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu. Więc jednak wbudowano w telefon nadajnik zagłuszający sygnał GPS. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Steve odezwał się ponownie.

– Okej, może mógłbyś. Pytanie brzmi, czy tego chcesz?

To było kuszące. Nie do końca dlatego, że chciał się popisać, bardziej dlatego, że nienawidził faktu, że oni wszyscy ukrywają się przed _nim_ , gdzieś tam na końcu świata.

– Nie – powiedział Tony.

Mógł usłyszeć, jak Steve przełknął z ulgą.

– To dobrze, dziękuję.

Nastała niezręczna cisza.

– Wiesz, miałem na myśli to co napisałem – dodał Steve, a jego głos nagle stał się bardziej cichy.  – Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem czy to cokolwiek zmieni, to tylko by cię zraniło.

– Czuję się zraniony.

– Wiem.

Tony przetarł oczy dłonią, czując nadchodzący ból głowy.

– Muszę kończyć. Dobranoc, Steve.

Słyszał, że mężczyzna próbuje jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale rozłączył się zanim to zrobił. Stanął na drżących nogach, a jego wzrok padł na tarczę kapitana. Przebiegł dłonią po jej powierzchni i zamknął oczy.

Nadal pamiętał to uczucie. Nacisk tarczy tuż nad sercem.

 

***

 

Takie rozmowy zdarzały się im potem już częściej. Jednak nigdy nie rozmawiali o czymś istotnym, właściwie ich rozmowy przypominały chodzenie na palcach w około gigantycznego słonia w pokoju. Były one tak absurdalnie niezręczne, że jedno niewłaściwe słowo mogło doprowadzić do wybuchu.

Tak jak wtedy, gdy Steve mówiąc o czymś wspomniał Barnesa, co doprowadziło do ostrej wymiany słów, po której Tony przez tydzień nawet nie chciał spojrzeć na telefon.

Dzisiejszego dnia nastrój Tony’ego był na rekordowo niskim poziomie. Ross po raz kolejny zmusił go do szukania pozostałych, myśląc, że Tony jednak wiedział coś więcej, a kongres ustalił nowe restrykcje, dające mu jeszcze więcej ograniczeń.

Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie on i Steve postanowili przestać omijać drażliwe kwestie podczas ich rozmów i zaczęli rozmawiać o polityce, ale właśnie to było ich obecnym tematem.

O dziwo, mimo, że atmosfera najczęściej była napięta, oboje skłaniali się raczej do wysłuchania innej perspektywy niż do atakowania się nawzajem.

Jednak nie dziś.

Tony zacisnął zęby starając się uspokoić. Jego kłykcie zbielały, kiedy jeszcze bardziej ścisnął telefon w pięści. Jeśli krzyknął na Steve’a to tylko po to, by udowodnić swoją rację. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz rozłączyłby się, to mężczyzna od razu oddzwoniłby do niego.

– To nie jest właściwa droga, Tony – westchnął Rogers.

– Powtarzasz się – odparł gorzko Tony, wpatrując się w sufit swojej sypialni. – Czy właściwą drogą była twoja decyzja, żeby zrujnować wszystko co mieliśmy? Żeby zaprzepaścić jedyną szansę na utrzymanie zespołu razem, bo czemu, do cholery, nie? O to ci chodzi?

– To nie w porządku.

Tony machnął lekceważąco ręką w pustym pokoju.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Cholera, w ogóle nie zmieniłeś swojego podejścia, prawda?

– Żałuję pewnych rzeczy, ale nie, nie zmieniłem zdania.

Boże, czasami naprawdę nienawidził tego faceta i jego pieprzonych zasad.

– Posłuchaj, zostawmy to już dzisiaj. Ta rozmowa prowadzi donikąd, a ja jestem już naprawdę zmęczony.

Tony usłyszał długie i ciężkie westchnienie.

– Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony. Ja tylko… Jeśli oni mogą dodawać do porozumienia co tylko zechcą to właściwie podpisałeś je na ślepo… I wiem, że nie to miałeś wcześniej na myśli. Po prostu martwię się o ciebie, to wszystko.

Ton jego głosu zastanowił Tony’ego. Jakby wiedział, co przeszedł w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy. Co oczywiście było niemożliwe. Nie mówił mu aż tak wiele.

– Wymyślę coś – i to było wszystko co mógł na to odpowiedzieć, a dźwięk jego głosu zabrzmiał zaskakująco w ciszy jaka między nimi nastała.

– Oczywiście, że to zrobisz – powiedział Steve. – Ale musisz zrobić sobie przerwę. Wiem, że w ogóle nie masz wolnego czasu. Wykończysz się.

– Nie mogę przestać, Steve. Jeśli się zatrzymam…

– To co? Zabijesz się takim tempem.

Tony jęknął i przetarł oczy. To nie było coś, co Steve mógł po prostu założyć.

– Rozmawiałeś z Natashą, prawda? – to było pytanie retoryczne, bo wiedział, że ci dwoje uwielbiają knuć ze sobą.

– Nie byłem zbyt subtelny, hm? – powiedział Steve po chwili ciszy. Prychnął bliski śmiechu. – Nie złość się na nią, proszę, nie rozmawialiśmy wiele. Ja tylko… zapytałem co u ciebie. Chciałem wiedzieć, jak sobie radzisz po…

Urwał, ale Tony mógł głośno i wyraźnie usłyszeć _„Po tym co Bucky i ja ci zrobiliśmy”._

– Fizycznie jest w porządku – powiedział. – Ja po prostu… nie mogę się zatrzymać. To jest moje życie. Zawsze muszę znaleźć rozwiązanie. Nie mogę być nawet dla Rhodey’a takim przyjacielem jakiego potrzebuje, bo jestem zbyt zajęty zabawianiem reszty świata. Nie mogę się zatrzymać… Nie dopóki to wszystko się nie skończy.

– To nigdy się nie skończy, Tony.

Tony zamilkł, zaskoczony jak bardzo to odzwierciadla jego życie, niekończący się, nieustanny ciąg czynności jakie musi wykonywać tak długo jak tylko jest w stanie.

– Jesteś bohaterem. Robisz to co musisz. Walczysz, a kiedy ktoś coś zawali, walczysz jeszcze ciężej, by to naprawić.

Tony wciągnął płytko powietrze i schował twarz w poduszce.

– Kiedy stałeś się taki wnikliwy?

Steve prychnął, a Tony wiedział, że się uśmiecha, kiedy powiedział:

– Mam prawie sto lat, pamiętasz?

– Nie ma związku między wiekiem a mądrością. Poza tym lata bycia zamrożonym się nie liczą.

– Liczą.

Tony prychnął i uśmiechnął się w ciemności.

– Liczą? Właśnie udowodniłeś, że jesteś dwunastolatkiem.

Znowu nastała między nimi cisza, ale tym razem o wiele mniej niekomfortowa.

I teraz, cała ta sprawa stała się dziwna. Przez większość czasu Tony próbował znaleźć powód, by rozłączyć się, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się powstrzymać przed słuchaniem głosu Steve’a. I tak każdego dnia.

Byłoby inaczej, gdyby Steve tu był. Tony nie chciał się przyznać przed sobą, że gdyby Rogers powiedziałby mu to wszystko prosto w oczy to dałby mu w twarz. Ale go nie było. Był tylko jego głos, bez twarzy, bez przenikliwych, niebieskich oczu.

– To miłe – powiedział cicho Steve, tak cicho, że Tony ledwo go usłyszał. Prawdopodobnie bał się to powiedzieć. – Rozmawianie z tobą. Lubię to – dodał odważniej.

Tony nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

– Może wszystkie nasze sprawy powinniśmy załatwiać przez telefon.

– Przynajmniej bylibyśmy pewni, że nie skończymy krwawiąc – powiedział Steve, po czym momentalnie zamilkł uświadamiając sobie co powiedział. – Przepraszam.

– Niepotrzebnie – odpowiedział Tony i, do cholery, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy stał się tak wyrozumiały dla niego.

 

***

 

Spędzanie większości nocy przy telefonie, rozmawiając z kimś, kogo zakładało się za swojego wroga sprawia, że człowiek zaczyna bardziej zastanawiać się nad swoimi poczynaniami.

Minęły prawie trzy miesiące zanim Tony zdecydował się zadzwonić do niego po raz pierwszy. Trzy miesiące rozmyślań w ciszy domu T’Challi, podczas których Bucky był zamknięty w kriokomorze. Ale Steve już wie, że po prostu czekał. Siedział w fotelu i czekał, aż Tony zadzwoni i pozwoli mu ze sobą porozmawiać.

Umieszczenie telefonu wewnątrz koperty z listem było spontaniczną decyzją. Steve chciał tylko przeprosić za wszystko na co naraził Tony’ego i zniknąć mu z oczu na jakiś czas.

Gdyby tak po prostu wysłał tylko list, to byłyby prawdopodobnie jego ostatnie słowa do Tony’ego. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że to wszystko mogło się tak zakończyć.

Więc poprosił T’Challę o dwa dobrze zabezpieczone telefony, które dostał bez żadnych pytań z jego strony.

Steve był też prawie pewien, że Sam wiedział co robi, ale on też nic nie mówił. Jakby wiedział jak bardzo emocje Rogersa wariują, kiedy chodzi o Tony’ego.

Dlatego dopisał do listu kilka zdań, umieścił telefon w kopercie i wysłał je. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego nie oczekiwałby żadnej rozmowy. Ale to był Tony…

Szczerze, Steve spodziewał się, że ten telefon będzie doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Miał go zawsze w polu widzenia i czekał. Czekał, ponieważ wiedział, że Stark miał nawyk zadręczania się niedokończonymi sprawami.

Telefon był przypomnieniem, opcją, szansą, jasną i prostą. I wreszcie, po trzech miesiącach odezwał się wibrując w tylnej kieszeni spodni Rogersa. Później nastąpiły ostre wymiany zdań. Długie minuty ciszy podczas których wsłuchiwali się w swoje oddechy. Ale w końcu doszli do porozumienia i rozmowy stały się czymś w rodzaju rutyny. Na początku dotyczyły mało ważnych spraw, jednak Steve cieszył się z nich, przypominając sobie ich obecną sytuację.

Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogliby tak swobodnie rozmawiać znajdując się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, a przynajmniej nie tak jak kiedyś. Ostatni raz odbyli niemal cywilizowaną konwersację, kiedy Tony po raz pierwszy prosił go o podpisanie porozumienia. Oboje byli wtedy rozdrażnieni i tak wyczuleni na swoje gesty i każdy wyraz twarzy, że atakowali się nawzajem sprowokowani błahostkami. I szczerze mówiąc ta rozmowa nie poszła im do końca dobrze.

A nie widząc się nawzajem… czyniło wszystko łatwiejszym.

– Kiedyś zdarzało się, że czasami drażniłeś mnie naprawdę najmniejszymi bzdurami – powiedział Tony niskim głosem. Steve usłyszał w tle brzdęk metalu i spawania, co upewniło go, że mężczyzna znowu jest w swoim warsztacie.

– Rany, dzięki – odpowiedział. Opierał się o ramę wysokiego okna wpatrując się w głąb dżungli i obserwując gigantyczny posąg pantery. Było południe, co oznaczało, że w Nowym Jorku jest jakoś trzecia nad ranem.

– Teraz głównie mnie dezorientujesz.

– Dezorientuję cię? Dlaczego? – zapytał Steve ostrożnie, bojąc się, że spłoszy mężczyznę prowokując go do wyjaśnienia.

– Nieważne – powiedział Tony ziewając, po czym jęknął, kiedy coś strzyknęło – prawdopodobnie w jego kręgosłupie. Zawsze siedział w niewygodnej pozycji, pochylony nad swoim stołem roboczym. – Jesteś o wiele łatwiejszy w obsłudze w ten sposób.

– Ty też.

– Proszę cię, ja zawsze jestem uroczy. Ale ty… ty jesteś teraz o wiele mniej przemądrzały.

Steve prychnął.

– Nie jestem przemądrzały. Ja po prostu… mam swoje przyzwyczajenia.

– Jesteś uparty.

– Stanowczy.

– Wiesz, to twoje samozaparcie zaczyna powoli tracić swój urok – zaśmiał się Tony.

To coś co pojawiło się w jego głosie, jedwabisty ton, był tym co zawsze wpływało pozytywnie na Steve’a. Nie wiedział nawet dokładnie kiedy zaczęło mu się to podobać.

– Ale muszę przyznać, że zawsze lubiłem cię bardziej, gdy byłeś ze mną brutalnie uczciwy, bez względu na to jak irytujące to było – dodał nieco ciszej, ale wciąż szczerze.

– A ja myślałem, że lubiłeś mnie zawsze.

Cholera. Steve nie zamierzał brzmieć aż tak uwodzicielsko. Tony musiał być tak samo zaskoczony jak on, bo nie odezwał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Czy ty ze mną flirtujesz?

To było niewłaściwe. Nie zamierzał z nim flirtować. Był po prostu zmęczony, Tony miał ten przyjemny ton głosu, rozmawiali swobodnie i… po prostu te słowa same upuściły jego usta.

– Przepraszam, zaskoczyłeś mnie – powiedział Tony wzdychając. Jego cichy i niepewny głos rozbrzmiał w głowie Steve’a.

– Tony, co my robimy? – zapytał zamykając oczy.

– Dałeś mi telefon. Myślałeś, że co będziemy robić?

Mężczyzna nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Chciał po prostu wypełnić czymś ciszę, ale słowa, które opuściły jego usta ponownie zaskoczyły ich obu.

– Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że nie będzie cię już w moim życiu.

Usłyszał drżący oddech Tony’ego.

– To ty mnie z niego wyrzuciłeś. Wybrałeś jego, pamiętasz?

– Nie wybrałem nikogo. Wybrałem wyjście, które, tak, oznaczało, że wszystko się rozpadnie i zaakceptowałem to, ale nie kosztowało mnie wszystkiego co miałem. Widziałem w nim szansę. Byłem egoistą.

– Pieprzysz. Ty egoistą? Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że spieprzymy to wszystko. Mogliśmy się nawzajem pozabijać. Zaryzykowałeś wybierając najgorszą opcję.

– Masz rację. Ale gdybym wybrał twoją stronę Bucky bez wątpienia zginąłby.

Tony odetchnął głęboko i Steve mógł usłyszeć jak słuchawka jego telefonu oddala się od jego ust.

– Nie rozłączaj się – powiedział szybko. Cholera, za każdym razem kiedy wspominał Bucky’ego ich rozmowa zamieniała się w słowną przepychankę.

Tony milczał, Steve nie chcąc drażnić go jeszcze bardziej także nie powiedział ani słowa.

– Czego chcesz, Steve? – zapytał w końcu Tony. – Pomijając politykę, czego chcesz?

Odpowiedź już sama tworzyła się na jego języku zaskakując mężczyznę. Ale przełknął ślinę i wybrał tę drugą, która przyszła mu na myśl, łatwiejszą.

– Chcę wrócić do domu.

 

***

 

Ale powrót do domu nie był możliwy i Steve o tym wiedział. Obaj o tym wiedzieli.

Ale były też inne opcje…

Potrzeba było trzech tygodni, żeby Steve odważył się i zaproponował Tony’emu spotkanie. Kolejnych pięciu dni, aż Tony zgodził się i zapytał o miejsce. I już osiem godzin później Kapitan słyszał pukanie do drzwi pokoju, który zarezerwował na dwa dni.

Dokładnie osiem godzin i dziewięć minut, ale to nie tak, że liczył.

Nie odważył się zatrzymać gdzieś w pobliży Wakandy, bo Tony był zbyt inteligentny, żeby jej nie skojarzyć z nim. Cóż, jeśli już tego nie zrobił, myślał Steve. Jest jakaś możliwość, że do tej pory jedynie grali ze sobą w kotka i myszkę.

Więc postanowił spotkać się z nim w połowie drogi do Nowego Jorku, w małym miasteczku niedaleko Lizbony. Sam pokój hotelowy był przytulny i wygodny, było w nim dużo roślin, a prawie wszystkie meble były wykonane z jasnego drewna.

Biorąc głęboki oddech Steve wstał, by otworzyć drzwi i w następnej chwili już patrzył na Tony’ego.

Nieruchome powietrze zawisło między nimi, zapomnieli o tym jak swobodne były ich rozmowy przez telefon i przez chwilę poczuli się niezręcznie ze swoją obecnością. To co było między nimi przez ostatnie tygodnie - to było bezpieczne.

Mimo tego wszystkiego co się wydarzyło, Tony wyglądał dobrze. W czapce z daszkiem, luźnych dżinsach, czarnej bluzie i z ciemnymi okularami wyglądał o wiele swobodniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Bardziej łagodnie niż Steve pamiętał.

Tony przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i spojrzał w głąb pokoju. Zauważył beżową, lnianą pościel na łóżku i prychnął.

– Mogłem się domyślić, że zarezerwujesz pokój w jednym z tych ekologicznych hoteli – powiedział starając się brzmieć jak zwykle nonszalancko. – To tak bardzo w twoim stylu.

Steve westchnął. Znowu się zaczyna. Oczywiście, że Stark ponownie zacznie trzymać go na dystans, a ich niedawno odbudowane dobre stosunki rozpłyną się w powietrzu.

– Wybrałem najbardziej odosobniony hotel. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to co piszą o sobie na stronie internetowej.

Tony uniósł brew i wreszcie zdjął okulary. Dziś w jego oczach nie było śladu łez czy bólu, jego twarz ponownie była maską profesjonalizmu.

– Jesteś sam? – zapytał.

Steve podrapał się po karku i przytaknął.

– Tak, jak obiecałem – odsunął się na bok i gestem zaprosił Tony’ego do środka, udając, że nie zauważa jak ten dwukrotnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, sprawdzając każdy kąt.

Steve zamknął za nim drzwi i gdy na niego spojrzał, zobaczył, że nadal jest spięty.

– Przysięgam, jesteśmy sami – zapewnił go.

Tony mruknął coś pod nosem w zamyśleniu. Rzucił na podłogę wielki worek marynarski, który miał zawieszony na ramieniu i odwrócił się do Rogersa unosząc brew.

– A Barnes?

– On… jest monitorowany.

– Ah, tak – mruknął Tony unosząc jeden kącik ust. – Próbujesz go teraz powstrzymać od zabijania ludzi? Niezbyt cię to obchodziło w Niemczech.

– Tony – Steve powiedział cicho lekko zirytowany. – Ja…

Oczy Starka rozbłysły niebezpiecznie.

– Nie, mam dość twoich przeprosin. Nie po to tu jestem.

W jego głosie była ostra nuta, której Steve nie słyszał podczas ich rozmów telefonicznych. Zszokowany patrzył, jak mężczyzna sięga do torby, którą ze sobą przyniósł, wyjmuje jego tarczę i podchodzi z nią do niego. Wyglądał teraz na zniszczonego i urażonego, ale też zdeterminowanego.

– Przyjechałem tylko, żeby ci ją oddać. Nie chcę już więcej mieć jej w pobliżu.

Steve spojrzał w jego oczy z tym samym zacięciem. Z tą samą irytacją. I rezygnacją.

– To nie dlatego tu jesteś. I dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedział. Cholera. Oboje obchodzili się ze sobą jak z jajkiem. Uważali na każde słowo. Jeden fałszywy ruch i ich kruchy rozejm rozbije się na kawałki.

W każdym razie, słowa Rogersa wydawały się coś wywołać w Tonym. Przez kilka minut stał nieruchomo i po prostu wpatrywał się w niego z dziko bijącym sercem. Zapach jego wody po goleniu zalewał nozdrza Steve’a.

– A twoim zdaniem po co tu przyjechałem?

Dreszcz przebiegł przez całe ciało blondyna. Żadne słowa nie chciały opuścić jego ust, patrzył na Tony’ego w milczeniu, wodząc oczami między nim a pokojem.

Tony zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

– Wiesz co? Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy już będziesz wiedział czego chcesz – warknął i ruszył w stronę drzwi próbując ominąć mężczyznę. Steve kierowany instynktem chwycił jego nadgarstek, by go zatrzymać i poczuł jak ten cały drży. Tony szarpnął się, próbując się uwolnić, ale kiedy Steve nie chciał go puścić, spojrzał na niego.

– Zabieraj ręce. Może na to nie wygląda, ale mogę strzelić ci w głowę w ciągu pięciu sekund.

Steve zesztywniał i uświadomił sobie, że czuje pod palcami zegarek Tony’ego, który, jak wiedział, może bardzo szybko przekształcić w coś bardzo śmiercionośnego.

– Nie przyszedłem tu, żeby walczyć – powiedział.

– Więc puść mnie – rzucił Tony wciąż trzymając tarczę w wolnej ręce, którą w tym momencie pchnął drugiemu mężczyźnie w pierś. Steve odruchowo chciał go odepchnąć, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, więc Tony po chwil ją opuścił. Stał teraz nagle bardzo blisko, patrząc na niego z determinacją.

Steve nie mógł tego znieść. Nie mógł znieść tego, że Tony tak bardzo się od niego oddalił. Stał tylko kilka cali od niego, a wydawało mu się jakby to były mile.

Stark po prostu patrzył na niego. Prowokował do zrobienia czegoś.

Więc zrobił.

Chwycił Tony’ego za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Tarcza uderzyła o podłogę, kiedy przycisnął swoje usta do ust drugiego mężczyzny, przelewając w pocałunek całe swoje pożądanie.

Trwało to tylko moment, a potem usta Tony’ego nagle zniknęły. Stark dysząc, odchylił się nadal będąc w jego uścisku i spojrzał na niego z czystą złością w oczach. Wyglądał na kompletnie zdezorientowanego i przegranego.

Obaj nie byliby sobą, gdyby przestali się nawzajem zaskakiwać.

Steve zapytał sam siebie, co właściwie robi. Dlaczego zrobił to właśnie teraz. Zaledwie cztery miesiące temu pocałował Sharon, przekonany, że to jest to czego pragnie, potem pojawił się Tony, świeżo po rozstaniu z Pepper, a potem…

A potem stało się to wszystko.

A teraz Tony stoi przed nim, a on wszystko zniszczył pod wpływem impulsu.

– Przepraszam – wychrypiał i zmusił się do zabrania rąk z jego ramion.

Ale coś w oczach Tony’ego się zmieniło, z powrotem stał się sobą. Chwycił Rogersa za kark.

– Przestań przepraszać za rzeczy, których nie żałujesz – powiedział i przyciągnął jego usta do swoich.

W następnej chwili Steve poczuł jak ramiona mężczyzny otaczają go i przytrzymują mocno przy sobie. Stark przerwał pocałunek i pozwolił, be jego usta przesunęły się na policzek Steve’a i dalej, wyznaczając mokrą ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż jego gardła.

– Jesteś bezczelnym sukinsynem – mruknął i pchnął go w kierunku ogromnego łóżka. – Nawet nie zarezerwowałeś drugiego pokoju, prawda?

– Nie – odpowiedział Steve i oh, naprawdę upijał się smakiem Tony’ego i faktem, że ten z nim nie walczy. Całowali się ponownie, Steve opadł na łóżko i aż jęknął ze zdziwienia, kiedy Tony opadając na niego, docisnął swoje biodra do jego.

– To szaleństwo – wydyszał Tony odrywając się od ust Rogersa. Zanim się zorientował, Steve pchnął go na łóżko i teraz unosił się nad nim. Jego nogi jakby automatycznie otoczyły mężczyznę w pasie przyciągając go bliżej.

Steve nie wiedział, kiedy to wszystko wymknęło mu się spod kontroli. Wiedział jedynie, że musi dotykać Tony’ego. Zanim ponownie wyjedzie.

– Wiem.

– Byliśmy gotowi się pozabijać – Tony jedną ręką obejmował Steve’a, a drugą starał się podciągnąć do góry jego koszulkę.

– Nigdy tego nie chciałem – wydyszał blondyn. – Chciałem tylko… zatrzymać cię.

W następnej chwili koszulka Steve’a została wyrzucona na podłogę pokoju, a Tony wbił boleśnie palce w plecy mężczyzny, podczas gdy ten całował każdy skrawek jego twarzy.

– Chciałem cię znienawidzić, za to, że ukrywałeś to wszystko przede mną – powiedział. – Ale nie mogłem. Nadal nie mogę.

Steve zdjął buty Tony’ego i zsunął jednocześnie jego spodnie i bokserki.

– Żałuję, że musiałem to zrobić. Że musiałem tyle przed tobą ukrywać. Ja…

– Zamknij się – powiedział Tony ponownie go całując. W rekordowo krótkim czasie rozpiął zamek spodni Rogersa i owinął palce wokół jego penisa, jednocześnie bosymi stopami spychając w dół jego dżinsy. Jego ręka przesuwała się w górę i w dół tak jakby robił to od wieków. W ciągu zaledwie kilku chwil wszystkie wątpliwości jakie miał Steve ulotniły się. Gardłowy jęk wyrwał się z pomiędzy jego warg, a głowa opadła na ramię Tony’ego.

– Jak długo tego chciałeś? – zapytał biorąc płytki oddech. – Powiedz mi. Jak dużo czasu straciliśmy?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział spoglądając mu w oczy i czując się przy tym jakby obudził się właśnie po dziesięcioleciach życia w ciemności.

I być może nie był osamotniony w tym.

– Może od kiedy odszedłeś. Może kiedy się poznaliśmy. Prawdopodobnie jakoś pomiędzy.

Steve skinął głową. Zacisnął dłoń na koszuli Tony’ego rozrywając ją, żeby także dostać się do jego penisa.

– Zawsze lubiłem patrzeć na ciebie w warsztacie – przyznał uśmiechając się lekko. – Szalony naukowiec, inteligentny i piękny. Nie wiem kiedy dokładnie to się zaczęło, ale pragnąłem cię… od jakiegoś czasu.

Tony prychnął rozbawiony. Steve patrzył na niego z niemym uwielbieniem w oczach.

– Mogłem mieć to wszystko już dawno, co?

– Tak – przyznał Steve i jęknął, gdy Tony przesunął się i zamknął w dłoni jednocześnie swojego i jego penisa.

– To był… jeden z powodów, dla których Pepper odeszła – przyznał cicho Tony. Ściskał wolną dłonią pośladek Steve’a i przyciągając go do siebie zaczął się pod nim poruszać. Wzrok Steve’a były cały czas utkwiony w oczach Tony’ego, w których już nie było żadnego śladu gniewu. Żadnej nienawiści. Zamiast tego było wszystko to, co w Tony’m najlepsze. Tony patrzył na niego z ciekawością, z pragnieniem wiedzy, poznania go i zrozumienia.

– Przeszło ci? – zapytał Steve.

Tony uniósł brew.

– A tobie przeszło po Peggy? I po Sharon?

Steve zagryzł wargę zanim odpowiedział.

– Jest w porządku.

Tyle miesięcy, tyle lat żył w zaprzeczeniu. Stracili przez to tak wiele czasu.

Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą zanim ponownie przerwali pocałunek, a usta Tony’ego zjechały w dół gardła Steve’a. Ich pchnięcia stawały się coraz szybsze.

– Smakujesz tak dobrze – wymruczał Steve w skórę mężczyzny, a jego ręka przesunęła się po jego udzie między pośladki.

– Steve…

Kciukiem delikatnie gładził wejście mężczyzny, równoważąc ich coraz bardziej gwałtowne pchnięcia. Tony znieruchomiał, kiedy ten wcisnął czubek palca w jego wnętrze.

– Czekaj – Stark przesunął się spod niego i sięgnął po swoją torbę, wyciągając coś z niej. Oczy Steve’a rozszerzyły się, kiedy zorientował się, że to buteleczka lubrykantu i paczka prezerwatyw.

– I kto teraz jest bezczelnym sukinsynem? – droczył się z nim.

– Tak, tak… Jestem naukowcem, muszę być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. Teraz bierz się do pracy, Rogers – polecił rozkładając nogi, a przez następne minuty słychać było tylko ich jęki i łkania.

Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, nie z facetem, ale wiedział, że nic nie jest w stanie go od tego odwieść. Kierował ruchami Steve’a łagodnymi gestami i cichymi słowami.

W końcu palce mężczyzny znajdowały się głęboko w jego wnętrzu, jego usta drażniły uszy, szyję i usta Tony’ego. I właśnie w chwili, gdy Tony stwierdził, że nie zniesie więcej, zmusił go do wyjęcia palców i zastąpienia ich swoim penisem.

– Kurwa – wydyszał Steve, powoli przesuwając się w jego wnętrzu.

– Właśnie – jęknął Tony. Owinął swoje ramiona wokół szyi Steve’a i przycisnął swoje czoło do jego. Zdumieni tym uczuciem dzielili przez chwilę oddech, zanim Steve pocałował mocno Tony’ego i wysunął się z niego.

– Tak dobrze – powiedział i przyśpieszył swoje ruchy, ściskając pośladki Tony’ego przy każdym pchnięciu.

– Pocałuj mnie – powiedział Tony, wplątując palce w jego włosy. Wyglądał pięknie, odurzony nadchodzącym orgazmem.

Język Steve’a przebiegł przez usta Tonye’ego, a mężczyzna przechylił głowę, by mógł go prawidłowo pocałować. Obaj jęczeli w swoje usta, zaciskając palce na swoich ramionach, starając się zapamiętać każdą sekundę.

W pokoju panowała cisza przerywana jedynie cichym skrzypieniem łóżka, głośnymi oddechami, jękami i dźwiękiem uderzanego ciała o ciało. To było bardziej intymne, bardziej realne niż cokolwiek wcześniej Steve doświadczył. Nie mógł tego porównać do żadnej fantazji, jaką kiedykolwiek miał ani do niczego, co wcześniej przeżył. Tony drżał pod jego dotykiem, a jego penis przesuwał się w jego wnętrzu jakby od zawsze tam należał.

Nie chciał, żeby to kiedykolwiek się skończyło.

Ale wiedział, że tylko minuty dzielą go od orgazmu. Chwycił w swoją dłoń penisa Tony’ego i zaczął przesuwać po nim palcami na co ten wygiął się, by zmienić kąt, pod jakim mężczyzna w niego wchodził. Głowa Steve’a opadła na jego ramię a on sam syknął z przyjemności.

– Kurwa, jesteś piękny – wydyszał Tony.

– Ja zaraz…

– Wiem. Spójrz na mnie. Proszę, spójrz na mnie.

Ostatkiem siły Steve podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy Tony’ego, które były półprzymknięte i mógł w nich zobaczyć jego nadchodzący orgazm. Uśmiechał się do niego, jego włosy były rozczochrane przez palce Steve’a a oczy ciemne i szkliste. Nagle jego plecy wygięły się w łuk, mięśnie zacisnęły na Steve’m a usta otworzyły w niemym krzyku.

Steve jęknął i zaczął poruszać się jeszcze szybciej, mocniej przywierając do jego ciała. Jego całe ciało było napięte, aż w końcu nie mógł już nawet drgnąć. Tony ścisnął go mocniej i zaczął się poruszać dla niego. Czoło Steve’a ponownie opadło na jego ramię, Tony słyszał tylko jego świszczący oddech, kiedy w końcu doszedł.

Chwilę później palce Tony’ego uspokajająco rysowały wzory w jego włosach, a oddech tańczył na jego skórze. Steve podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jego oczy, szukając w nich czegoś.

Tony wziął drżący oddech.

– To się skończy jutro, prawda?

Steve nie wiedział co mu odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że mogliby być szczęśliwi, gdyby poza nimi nie było nikogo innego. Ale rzeczywistość jest inna. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko i równie szybko mogło zostać zniszczone. Dlatego postanowił być z nim szczery

– Nie wiem.

Tony pokiwał głową obserwując własną dłoń gładzącą bok Steve’a.

– Wiem, że nie chciałeś… że nie chciałeś wrócić tylko na chwilę – przełknął ślinę, kiedy jego głos zadrżał. – Ale to… znaczyło coś dla ciebie, prawda?

Steve uśmiechnął się.

– Nie miałem zamiaru cię wykorzystać, jeśli to chcesz wiedzieć.

– Udałoby ci się.

– Tak. Ale nie o to mi chodziło – Steve uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował go. – To wiele dla mnie znaczy, Tony.

Steve zauważył, że Tony stara się nie uśmiechać i odwraca wzrok.

– I nie chcesz teraz wykopać mnie z łóżka i uciec stąd?

– Nie – usta Steve’a musnęły usta Tony’ego, a jego palce przesunęły się po jego biodrze. – Nie robię takich rzeczy, możesz być pewien.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Tony, wyglądając na lekko rozbawionego. – Więc chcesz mnie?

– Tak, chcę cię.

– Dobrze – wyszeptał.

To było dziwne uczucie, być tak szczęśliwym z kimś, kto kiedyś rozerwał ci serce na pół, z kim walczyłeś zaledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej.

Jeśli być całkowicie szczerym, Tony potrzebował lat, by ponownie nauczyć się okazywać uczucia. Na początku był przerażony swoim zainteresowaniem Steve’m i ukrywał je głęboko w sercu. Zamykał je w sobie za każdym razem, gdy ten był blisko niego.

Tony oblizał usta i podążył wzrokiem wzdłuż ciała mężczyzny. Jego twarz wyglądała chłopięco i spokojnie, kiedy uśmiechał się szczęśliwy.

Steve myślał w tym momencie, że mógłby go takiego kochać. To by było tak łatwe.

Przecież nie będą musieli się ukrywać do końca życia, to się kiedyś musi skończyć.

– Założę się, że nadal będziesz mnie wkurwiał w pewnym kwestiach – powiedział Tony, kiedy Steve w końcu wysunął się z niego i opadł na poduszkę obok niego.

Blondyn uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego.

– Zawsze byłeś przykładem doskonałego zachowania.

– Cieszę się, że się zgadzasz.

Steve zachichotał widząc szelmowski błysk w jego oczach.

– To nie musi być idealne. Ważne, że będzie prawdziwe.

Długie westchnienie wyrwało się z ust Tony’ego. Odwrócił się do Steve’a i przytulając się do niego, złożył pocałunek na jego piersi, tuż nad sercem.

Było wiele rzeczy, którym musieli stawić czoła. Świat na zewnątrz czekał na nich wraz z całą masą ludzi, którzy ich nie rozumieli, a następna katastrofa pewnie była już za rogiem. Ale teraz to wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Nie, kiedy obejmowały go ramiona Tony’ego.

Reszta może poczekać.

 

***

 

Kiedy następnego dnia Tony wchodził na pokład swojego prywatnego odrzutowca, telefon w jego tylnej kieszeni zawibrował. Wyjął go, a kiedy spojrzał na wyświetlacz na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

_W tym samym miejscu, w przyszłym tygodniu? Zobaczę, kiedy dokładnie będę mógł się wyrwać._

_Jasne –_ odpisał Tony. – _Wystarczy jeden telefon, a się pojawię._

 


End file.
